Invitation to Chrismas Party
by Panther-Girl0251
Summary: This story is one-shot. A special holiday for this Christmas. :) Also there other crossover appeared in the story: RWBY, TFP/RiD, Halo.


Invitation to Christmas Party [Halo/TFP/TFRiD/ME/RWBY]

It is a great time of year for Christmas in December, Raine is leading the arrangement of the secret Santa's gift for the Christmas party before the holiday. She and her sister are filling up the names who are anticipated to begin the Christmas gift for each person who picked the name. When their family and friends have arrived at the warehouse where they should meet including Cybertronians such as Nightblade, Knock Out, Bumblebee, and other members of Autobot team including Starscream.

"Okay, you both know the drill about Secret Santa Gifts in our Earth customs?" Raine asked.

"Or some of you who didn't know: each of you just picked up the name and then find the item to exchange the gifts to the person you picked. But don't tell the one person you picked!" Shaine added.

Raine signals Mira to open the booth for cybertronian and the old-styled of paper in the bowl for organic beings. "The booth will be for Cybertronian. And while organic beings are gonna do the old way to pick the name. Which it'll be a randomizes."

"Question?!" Dion raised his hand up when everyone in the warehouse turns his attention. "What about the auntie... Carolina and others at another outpost?"

Raine and Shaine look at each other in nervous and even other friends in the team such as Wolf, Legion and others who are nervous as well but Cybertronians are confused about Dion's question. Mostly Nightblade who is the only a femme that she knew their story about the events she spectating them.

"I spoke to Carolina and... let's say that she and others are having their holiday party for their own," Raine stated.

"After... she told us to don't tell every current person from the outpost she's in because... of what happens in our days at Halo Ring," Shaine added.

"And trust me, kiddo. You will never want to invite other mates into our holiday party," Wolf finished the sentence.

"It's for the best," Nightblade agreed.

Dion has been slow to realize that their expression is either angry and uncomfortable about their side story are not very good. Which he could imagine how much it would be a disaster for their time in the last few parties ago.

"Uh, moving on. Remember keep a secret from the person you picked up the name."

Nightblade and Raine who is first to pick out the name and checks the names are randomized. Each of them has a name reveal to them and stayed quiet as they smiled faintly that they got lucky ones. Now each of them picked the name of the person until the last person Shaine picked up the name and sees it as she looked nervous about the name she picked.

"Alright, the Christmas party will be next week of December 24. So good luck and... hope one of you will give the present to someone who hasn't come to the party since hundred years ago where my family guardian mention when I discuss it with her," Raine announced as her twin sister looks up at Nightblade who is little sadden about something in the past.

After the Christmas meeting, everyone in the warehouse is going to separate ways to go shop and avoid any members who are gathered. Hoping they won't going to meet them but it depends if they meet a different person. But Shaine is the only one who got the person... who didn't attend to come over the party for centuries... is revealing the name Megatron. She gulps her throat and her heart keeps beating the pump in her veins. So she gots an idea of what her gift will be for Megatron and she heads over to her workshop.

A next day later, Nightblade arrived at the unknown system where she found Megatron's outcast location on the unknown planet. She sighs quietly as her feeling nervous to try talking with her sire.

The reason why Nightblade called Megatron, a sire, is that she is created or the human terms that she is a daughter of his own. All the past of his lies and being secretive are unforgivable, but she can't stay mad at him and then forgives him for what he has done. So then she can forgive herself and reunited with her friends and her spark mate Bumblebee. And she becomes the family guardian of Nayla's progenitors till she became a guardian of her human friend Yukiko Morrison.

Anyways the sword wielder takes the first step to the soil of the planet and she begins to walk toward the straight path that leads to her sire. She soon found him in the crater of the hole and then she begins to slide her pedal through the steep carefully. Slowly down her slide and balance herself to lean up herself. So now she walks up to her former master, former leader, and father to greet him quietly as she stood softly while staring at him. Knowing that Megatron is aware of her arrival and he didn't want to face his youngling into her optics.

"It's been a decade since your last visit, Nightblade... why did you come to visit me after what I have done?" Megatron inquired.

"Megatron... father... I may be persistent in the past but I'm here to make a request to you," Nightblade responded as she put her servo on her chassis. "I... want you to come over to the party. I know you refuse but it doesn't matter what you never want to become and face others with the judgmental. Everything's changed since you left our homeworld, you remember that human you saved in the other sector from the years ago." Nightblade walked around to go the front. "They'll give you a good time for your chance, please, come over to the party and then maybe visit our home planet." She raised the servo to him to offer the request.

"... No. I cannot come back into the light, Nightblade... I am not going to come to this 'party'... return back to your station..." Megatron muttered to her as he is aware of her sadness she couldn't find any more answers to him. The sword wielder sighs sadly as she walks away from the crater and changes her cybertronian mode to jet seeker mode to fly out through the sky.

After Nightblade tried her best to convince Megatron and she's not alone when Shaine came along with her... but another human in vacuum suit as this human is an elderly woman with gray brunette hair. Revealing to be Yukiko Morrison-Xian, a former physician-scientist, and engineer of ONI employee. The elderly woman turned to Nightblade and Shaine as she tells them to let her handle it and takes Shaine's gift where two Promethean Soldiers are escorting the package. So Yukiko and two soldiers walk over to Megatron's position when Nightblade and Shaine have hopes for her to come back safely since they can't confirm about Megatron's distrust of humans.

Soon as Megatron's instinct is kicked in and turned around to see who comes to disturb him... then he looks down and seeing the single elderly woman who is sat on the top crate. Waving at him a bit when the lights dim is flashing to reveal her facial appearance underneath her glass helmet.

"Don't be surprised, Megatron, my guardian told me a lot about you..." Yukiko responded.

"... I don't expect a human came here to pursue me..." he grumbled. "Are you here to come to extinguish my spark and do the job because of the decades ago?"

An elder human shook her head a bit with a smile and then clear her throat a bit. "It would sound ridiculous to hear that from you, but, no, I'm here to join you in this deserted area. And... you don't if I tell you a story about my life in the past before I was adopted by another family. As promised it will be a short one, yes?" She asked and hearing his uncomfortable tone is groaning.

"If it makes you feel better, human," Megatron grumbled.

"In many years ago, I was an alone child who was left behind in the dark space and floating around in the derelict transportation ship that was caused by terrorist destruction. I tried to remain calm when my suit's emergency beacon has been when I tried to repair it. It took a few hours to wait for the rescue team to come over until I am slowly dying when my oxygen level went down. I thought I could be able to join my parents in their death. That was until I saw the strange figure of the ship. I keep my eyes open to see who is piloting the ship, but I notice that I saw that ship changed into the rogue Cybertronian with red glowing eyes stare right at me before I passed out." Yukiko told her story about her past. "I manage to wake up from the coma and the doctor said I was unconscious for 3 days and UEG couldn't find the info of that Cybertronian who saved me. Everyone thought it was a dream but to me... I think it's real."

Megatron thinks over what her story describes her past while listening to the elderly woman. To his shocked, he remembers the past about the wreckage transportation ship was destroyed by strange reason and... he redeems himself when he saves the lone human child who is losing her oxygen. "This story of yours, I remember the time where the lone human was the only survivor and... you must be the one?!" He surprised.

Yukiko looks up at him with a smile, "I guess I have the rescuer who saved me from my fate. I couldn't get a chance to say thank you," she said softly. Yukiko got up and land her feet into the ground gently. "I should get back to others to the ship. And here's this crate." She patted the largest box.

"It is given to you from my daughter and me. Consider this gift as a thank you for being a hero. I say you redeem yourself enough for the time like this."

Megatron watches the elderly to leave the crater in the area he's in, he turned to the crate and wonder what's hiding inside the box. He got tempted by his curious and he carefully opened the lid. For what inside, it was a holographic projector device that fit his palm in his servo until the lighting started the image of his spark mate and youngling Nightblade. He started to smile softly as he is impressed that the elderly woman and her daughter put every piece together and their tech is almost equally as a Cybertronian tech. He will cherish the gift and never forget the day.

On December 24 before midnight, the party has started at the location of the warehouse and Yuki is singing 'Shine'(by Jeff William feat. Casey Lee William) with Dion's band in the Christmas celebration. The family and friends in mercenary organizations are either drinking, mingling, and dancing in the warehouse. The Team Prime and Team Bee members are enjoying the Christmas party. Optimus and Ratchet are only stepped aside to watch other new generations in the party and even Raine and Nova have stayed aside with them.

"Best Christmas party, Raine. You did all the effort to sort out the decoration in the warehouse," The Flame-Lotus elite complimented.

"You did the help as well, Nova. Even you invited Isabel and other members to the party," Raine smiled.

"Heh, indeed, old friend," Nova smirked underneath his helmet.

Suddenly, Dalton came over to Raine and hug her around her waist. "Cheers, friends! And my lovely Vixen.~" Dalton flirts with Raine who is blushing.

"Ugh, human intercourse. Didn't you two have enough of making multiple things in your lifetime. You only had two children!" Ratchet grumbled, and he stares straight at Nova and Isabel. "And you two are a different race since when did you two raise the child of your own?"

Raine, Dalton, Isabel, and Nova gave him a blank stare as they've been silenced. A very awkward moment to this conversation.

"But of course, it would not matter what biological parent who raise the children," Ratchet said.

The four agreed to that fact when they nodded and either shrug their shoulders.

On the other side, Shaine ordered the eggnog for her and Legion when the bartender gave her the two glass until the silver SPARTAN recognized that bartender.

"Sam?! I didn't know you are volunteering for this job?" Shaine surprised as she grabs the two cups of eggnog.

"My uncle needed someone's experience at the party since he can't leave his post at his pub," Sam answered as she went back to the job.

"A friend of yours, Shaine?" Starscream inquired who is looking through the window.

"Well sometimes I kept encountering her at the other pub," Shaine shrugs softly.

At the other side, Maccadam gives the Energon glass to other Autobot members including Nightblade and others at the outside by the warehouse. Shaine, Legion, Wolf, and Mia are joining at the balcony with them. Even Team RWBY and JNPR are seating next to them.

"Cheer up, Nightblade. Megatron has always been this way to be alone at the other star system," Bumblebee comforted her.

"You tried and we tried, but hopefully next time you will see him again to request him into the party. If it didn't happen it'll be a last of it," Knock Out responded.

"I'm sure he'll come, right guys?" Ruby asked her friends who are nodded in agreeing.

Nightblade sighs, "Family have gathered but... Megatron is part of the family because he's my sire... I letting my envy get a hang of my emotions because Yukiko and Hisao are around with their children. Especially other humans and Cybertronian have their family around... maybe... I should give up coming to him." She lowers her helm a bit in saddening. Until Maccadam came over to bring more Energon to them.

"Do not feel sadness, Nightblade, but he will come to the party and spend the time with you and others include Optimus." The old mech smiled at her and he looked at the side as his smile widens happily. "He is finally here now."

Nightblade gotten confused by his comments until she turned around and saw Megatron has finally come to the party. "M-Megatron?!" She got up from the seat.

"I am sorry for not accepting the request, Nightblade. I am just... giving me time to think over what we said... and elderly human..." Megatron responded as Nightblade may know which human he mentions about.

"Well the elderly human is named Yukiko you mention... but aside from that..." Nightblade stuttered a bit.

"Aside from...?" He suddenly shocked that Nightblade hugs him tightly, her lubricant tears flowing down her faceplate as she finally glad to see him.

"I'm happy... that you finally came...!" Nightblade sobs happily.

Soon Megatron returns the hug to her with the smile, while some others are watching them that Nightblade looks so happy to see she smiled. It is like a Christmas has become a miracle to her. Her Christmas wish... has already granted. Now everyone at the party is going to enjoy the Christmas holiday party like a family and friends.

~End~

Merry Christmas and a happy holiday!


End file.
